Sheets having a complex shape have numerous uses in many fields. For example, turbines (such as those of, e.g., a jet engine) generally employ one or more such sheets for various purposes, e.g., to generate thrust. It is required of sheets having a complex shape that the sheets be manufactured precisely, accurately, and with uniformity, at least in order to ensure predictability in the sheet's application. However, due to practical aspects intrinsic in manufacturing processes of the prior art, it is difficult to manufacture sheets having complex shapes with the requisite precision, accuracy, and uniformity.
In addition, such sheets are typically heat treated and quenched to impart predetermined properties. However, sheets having the complex shapes tend to warp and distort during heating and quenching. Some fixtures used to hold the sheets during heat treatment and quenching do not eliminate the warping and distortion and can worsen it.
There is an unfulfilled need for fixtures for holding sheets having complex shapes during heat treating.